


[podfic] Shoot and Score

by sunlightsymphony



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexy Fluff, street hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: David has strong feelings about the street hockey game in front of his house and even stronger feelings about one of the players.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15
Collections: Schitt’s Creek Sports Fest





	[podfic] Shoot and Score

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shoot and Score](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130629) by [houdini74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSportsFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSportsFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Miscellaneous Sports
> 
> These sports would normally play on ESPN 3 or other small market stations - Roller Derby, Bowling, Scrabble Tournaments, Spelling Bees, Billiards/Pool, Frisbee, hacky sack, beer pong, beer olympics, jello wrestling, competitive knitting.

**Streaming:**

  


  


**Text:** [Shoot and Score](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130629)

 **Author:** [houdini74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74)

 **Reader:** [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony)

**Length:** 6:24 

**Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bXjtmQv5ozFKBxQvrSi8C_TfJHS8vzOD/view?usp=sharing)

**File size:** 4 MB (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Amanita_Fierce for being my accountability-buddy, for beta-listening, and for making key suggestions that improved the podfic; and to RhetoricalQuestions for brainstorming the most perfect song for the intro and outro music. You are my heroes! 💖 
> 
> And many thanks to houdini74 for having blanket permission for podfic, and for creating such a fun, sexy, and _sporty_ little story!
> 
>  **Intro and outro music:** Excerpts from ["Still The One" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5aMMRes2u4) by Orleans


End file.
